


Tango Through Thick Air

by That_Familiar_Feeling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Luro, M/M, Tango, for one theprojectava on tumblr, this is based of art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Familiar_Feeling/pseuds/That_Familiar_Feeling
Summary: One little fact about Lance turned into a situation neither was prepared for but both willing to accept."Teach me" Kuro said"Oh my god" thought Lance.----------A story about Lance and Kuro doing the Tango. Literally.-----Based off of the wonderful Luro art of Theprojectava on tumblr. Bless.I just wanted to convey it. I love it. Also there is NOT enough Kuro/Luro content.





	Tango Through Thick Air

Admittedly…this was the greatest idea to ever be conceived.

It started weeks ago. With an offhanded comment that just happened to settle in the air a little too long.

“Work on my moves?” Lance read over the datapad that Shiro and Allura had put together, a long and determinedly obtuse list of practice: _feint, parry, grapple, dodge, yadda yadda yadda big words from Allura…_

While Lance was eyeing up what seemed to be a still growing list, Kuro was sitting cross legged in the floor half paying attention while he fiddled with a colorful puzzle box the green paladin had given him- he had at least two days to solve it or he’d be confined to “practical field testing” with Pidge. That only sounded nice when you excluded the fact it meant a lot of scans and prodding at delicate bits..

“What? Can’t handle it?” Kuro looked up and grinned mischievously, hands still rapidly working around the box’s complicated locking system. Lance’s focused zeroed in on the movement for a minute before he shook himself out of it with a faint tinge to his cheeks and an even larger grin on the clones face.

 

He scoffed, “Can’t handle it? Bro, my moves are out of this world!” he began a series of sporadic and jerky moves as to showcase his “moves”. Kuro dropped the cube in his lap and laughed, doubling over as Lance began waving his arms in sync.

“Oh yeah!” he swiped at his eye with a clawed hand to feign removing moisture, “Sure got moves babe~” he winked and that tinge became a full flush on Lance’s face.

“Pffft, as if!” Lance crossed his arms indignantly, “Seriously though- I grew up in a dancing family, I guarantee if I wanted to I could sweep my way across this floor in seconds.”

Now, after a few months (and god did kuro actual hate that word.. _months_ they had been all together to fight the Galran empire…so long out in no where…too many nights he needed to console Lance…) after a few months, it was obvious to Kuro when his friend was bluffing.

So it was that genuine seriousness, the  lack of playful boast in his tone- that made Kuro perk up, all attention now towards the other. “That so?”

Lance hesitated for a second “Well, uh, yeah? I mean maybe not seconds but like…see it’s kind hard to tell but yeah it’s all pretty fast paced and…”

“Show me,” Kuro leant forward hyper-focused now. The words seem to alarm Lance some. “Show me, I wanna see you dance… please?” Kuro smiled genuinely, hoping he would get the chance to see this if it was really something so naturally ingrained in his..friend…kinda best friend? Almost more?? Change of subject.

Lance shifted around on his feet clearly torn about something. He looked down a little lost in thought before sighing and shrugging, “Look. Honestly I would, but I kinda only really know partner dancing? I can’t just DO IT.I have to have someone who can keep up…its weird to just waltz around with thin air…”

Kuro cocked his head to the side,”Partner dancing? How does that even work?”

Lance shrugged again- but there was a slowly growing twinkle in his eyes.

“Waltz, ,Hustle, Swing…” he swayed a little with an imagined melody, “Things like…the cha cha and my Mamma’s favorite the Argentine tango!” he beamed and Kuro felt a warmth fill his chest a little. “Some of them are really fast! My sisters are crazy good at the newer stuff. Isabella was in a national competition for her swing dancing! I was never the best at those, always preferred the Tango and what my dad knew about Waltz.,” he could remember being little and watching his parents wedding video- demanding they teach him how to dance just like that…his dad admitted that it took numerous late nights to perfect it..

_Well! I can do it too! I’ll stay up with you papi!_

The memories made his heart swell. But they also felt hollow…

“That..what? Argentine Tango- you said that was your mom’s favorite?” Kuro pulled his knees up to rest his chin, watching Lance get lost for a minute before pulling him back. “You learned that for her didn’t you/”

Lance nodded a little bit sheepishly, purposefully avoiding to look at that all too sweet smile aimed at him. “For her birthday, when I was like eight- I taught me and my younger sister- you remember Mari? - I taught us how to do the dance… we set it all up for her in the backyard, string lights, handmade stage, dad and grandpa playing the music Everything. I think we may have become her favorite kids that day..” he laughed and felt his eyes sting a little. That was a really good night. His feet hurt like hell but good…and far away..and maybe he should do that when he gets back? If…no…maybe?

“You should teach me.”

Kuro liked (he’d admit it, loved) how Lance’s face would shift entirely when talking about his Mother. He didn’t like at all how the happy memories would taunt him however, and when he heard that Lance could teach it the idea was to much to pass up. He sprang to his feet and put both hands on Lance’s shoulders, repeating himself, “Teach me how.”

Obviously startled, the younger man blinked owlishly up at him, “What?”

Kuro smiled, once again a very rare smile reserved specifically for all things the color blue- “Well. You’re supposed to work on moves right? And it obviously makes you happy…and god knows I’ve never gotten the chance the learn any dancing…teach me how to do it. Show me those moves little blue.”

Lance floundered for a bit, mind tracking too much at once: _warms hand, warm smile, caring, teach??? Smile…tooth..smile! Teach??!_

“Uhm..right…yeah? I mean I can but I’m serious buddy it’s hard as hell to teach. Not saying I can’t! Or that you would be terrible at it I mean look at you? Wait- no ignore that…I mean..”

As the face grew redder Kuro grew bolder, he pressed a finger against others lips and shushed him, “Deal then! We can start now even!” he tapped at a red cheek and spun away to prepare himself. Lance was left with half raised hands and eyes as wide as saucers, momentarily short circuit until he snapped back into the moment. “Whoa hang on! I need to set up some kind of music if you’re serious, and I have to teach you everything! This is going to take all day I swear…”

All day, and partially into the night.

Kuro was natural when it came to following a basic direction, he could pose just fine. But actual movement and he would get this funny twisted look on his face and fumbled. Lance thought it was adorable, Kuro thought it was frustrating as hell because well-

Goooood, Lance…he really _**could**_ move.

Bad enough that Lance had made up his mind about who would assume which role- arguing soundly that he was smaller and more capable of the feminine twist and turns and that Kuro would be better suited to the masculine role as a whole (seriously…LOOK AT HIM), but neither had fully comprehended that in order to actually do this correctly there would be a lot of physical contact.

Which…wasn’t exactly odd between them. In context they were already fond of affectionate touch…but this was a whole new level.

That evening (after Keith had kicked them out of the training room with a glare and “not sure what took you so long and god you’re both gross looking”) Lance made it clear that if he was gonna do this, teach his most treasure dance- they were gonna do it right dammit.

Which was hard as hell to do when saving the universe. And dealing with other paladins and god damn diplomacy and chaos every twenty minutes. When ever they had a chance they would meet up in either the training room or the conveniently highlighted ballroom (someone sneaked that map detail onto Lance’s datapad but he still couldn’t tell _who knew)_

A month of practice, maybe more due to constant interruptions. Not that they didn’t impede their own work enough with joking around and awkwardly batting around each other. Lance very quickly grew to appreciate the sight of Kuro in a firm stance, thoroughly soaked in sweat and a fierce determination to hold the pose up- and vice versa, Kuro becoming addicted to the sight of Lance twisting around in in sharp but inspiring angles… each new practice and they got a little more flush with each other. The other members definitely noticed, never quite sure where the change was occurring, but promoted it nonetheless.

Especially those nights. When a dream turned for the worst and the adrenaline was too much. Either both would be awake and head in, or one would find the other dancing around the wide and ornate room with a phantom partner.

Kuro learned that Lance actually could Waltz through thin air, and that he could move in the dark with as much grace and precision as he did on the battlefield. Calculated, endeared…born for it.

But he was a fast learner too. Picking up on the complicated moves and adhering them to his memory.

Lance wouldn’t forget the night he found Kuro practicing a particularly complicated step process, the look of complete and total focus that blissfully chased away the nightmares that had plagued him. He wouldn’t forget that the steps seemed design to always include another person…faster, closer…

Too many ideas started and flourished in that room.

After all that time they had it down. Could complete it in one fell swoop that left both breathless and more than a little dizzy. So attuned to each movement that being held so close was becoming natural…

There was a moment of hesitation then, something that suddenly collided into their chests and had them waiting. Casting glances at lips and dilated pupils but neither sure enough to move. Not until Lance smiled and pressed a tender kiss to the apple of Kuro’s cheek, and pulling himself away in a flourish. “Gotta admit, I’m pretty impressed.”

Kuro watched, dismayed, elated? Plotting. “Well…you’re pretty impressive?”

Lance laughed him out of the room that night, plotting and ready for the next time.

His plan came together one night after everyone had gone to bed. He’d been in and out all day gathering things for finishing touches to a two day setup. It’d been a week of stand still between him and Lance and both were so high strung with tension that innocent nicknames gave them goosebumps and the rooms almost caught fire with the looks sent when no one was looking.

“Kitchen?” Lance guessed for the fifth time incorrectly where he was being led to, a hand covering his eyes and another guiding him. He’d been about to sleep when Kuro had come in and claimed he had a surprise for him.

Kuro stifled his laugh, “Nope! You’re just gonna wait to see, so stop guessing” he nudge them forward and opened the door to the ballroom, careful to keep Lance’s vision obscured.

“Ready? Aaand we’re almost there…ok…” he backed away with his hands held up and a wide mirthful grin on his face. Lance looked around rapidly, expecting an obvious answer but finding a dark room and a spotlight on them.

“What?” he spun around and eyed the clone suspiciously, Yellow eyes glowing in the dim light with a wicked gleam. “Well…what did you do?” his smile almost matched the others but it lacked that toothy quality that made Kuro look more predator than man at the moment. That, and the gaze trained on his every move…

Every move, everything Kuro was doing set Lance’s hair on end and gooseflesh across his skin. Never looking away Kuro reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a remote, slow and methodical and driving Lance mad- he either wanted to back away or reach further and he couldn’t make up his mind if either was good.

Then with a press of the button, the room lit up.

Marbled floor was seeped in dark red, the walls glistening in the carnation hue and everything had an otherworldly presence around the edges where the room was still dark. The effect of candles on the edge, and the notes of a familiar melody being poured in from every angle.

Kuro tossed the remote, Lance didn’t look away to see where. Not when they clawed hand reached out towards him slowly.

_Fight or flight Lance…this one might eat you alive…_

Lance straightened his back, reaching out with a slightly delicate air. Accepting the grasp and being tugged closer into the starting pose.Already he knew this time was different- could feel the weight of it. Kuro was bold,pulling Lance flush against him and securing a breath taking hold on the smaller male. But Lance refused to back down, surging forward into his movements, kicking his feet up and even improvising to see what Kuro would do. The music rolled around them…

Delight flashed across a fanged smile, Kuro rolling with the new moves effortlessly and leading them into an entirely new dance. One that weeped with months of unasked questions and unattended fantasies. Spinning around a blood red room with ferocity.

What should have been a dance became a battle, pushing and pulling each other into new and thrilling spaces.The music picking up pace, their feet already aching to keep up. Caught up in the heat of sharing such close air, Lance’s hair sticking to the side of his face and a noticeable pant to Kuro’s breathing.

“Why?” Lance choose a moment when they were an arms length apart, a moment to breath and ease the constant thrumming of his pulse. He was swept back in and twirled around, Kuro even adding in a pick up that the other didn’t expect and led to Lance being pressed back flush to chest with his arms trapped.

“As a thank you, “ was purred into his ear. Hot breath that made him gasp quietly and spin away as quickly as he could break free. His arm was caught, and he was being led into a smooth glide on one foot.” You let me see this side of you, let me show you what I could be..” the music was rushing into its climax and both hearts were racing along side it.

A flourish of kicks, shimmying and snaking around with limbs. “Lance…” a breathless word that made the mentioned swoon into a tender grasp and a low dip,”You…you’ve changed me …a lot of me?” Kuro held them there, bent across Lance’s waist and holding him inches above the floor, “You deserve a treat,” he smiled and pulled them up expecting one thing and getting another has Lance hiked his leg up high on Kuro’s waist, tucking his ankle around the other’s back, the position forcing Kuro to secure a hold on his lower back and neck.

“Only because you deserved a chance…” Lance was speaking in barely a whisper, hip to hip with his best friend, a man who he’d fight tooth and nail for.Who he knew would do the same for him…

Kuro brushed his thumb through the damp hair on Lance’s neck, pulling him closer but still keeping a small distance between them…

They both took a moment to catalogue every detail, that dark skin turned into a deep crimson, blown out pupils that soaked in the red light. Heavy breath, a tongue swiping across worry-worn lips…yellow eyes that still held their glow in the heavy lighting. The sweat that threatened to fall across the older man’s temple.

“Lance…” he felt the other’s hand come up to wrap around his flesh bicep, his own clawed hand slightly digging into the meat of his back.

“Kuro?” Lance breathed back, he would sway if not otherwise tangled so completely with Kuro. He pressed his leg tighter against Kuro’s waist, pressing them closer in challenge.

Kuro didn’t back down, a truly feral grin splitting his face. In between the lull of music they’d spoken, and as the crescendo came crashing down he surged forward to capture Lance’s lips against own, gripping onto thick brown locks to hold the paladin firmly against him.

Lance meet him fully, with as much if not more passion. Eyes drawn tight and a hand gripping desperately to the back of Kuro’s neck.

They kissed until the room spun around them, parting with panting breath and chests pressed impossibly close, Kuro having doubled over some to clutch at Lance.They pulled away enough to clear their own heads, that predatory gleam back on Kuro’s face as he watched Lance struggle for breath.

He pulled his hand through the other’s hair, resting it against his cheek and stroking a thumb tenderly over a heavily flushed cheek. Leaning into his dance partners space to rest his forehead on a shivering shoulder, Kuro felt a hand card through is short hair and was pulled into a slower, somehow even more intimate cascade around the room,,, 

Admittedly…this was the greatest idea to ever be conceived.

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://theprojectava.tumblr.com/post/161253925438/luro-sketch-dump-time-3-okay-i-kinda-went-from


End file.
